


Вместе

by Val_Ekkert



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Когда рядом родные люди, преодолеть и победить можно всё, что угодно.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 14





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Если старших братьев двое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827223) by [Knizhnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik). 



> AU, где Персиваль — старший сводный брат Тесея и Ньюта. Инцест, квази-инцест, трисам, постельные разговоры, вуайеризм, первый раз, межбёдерный секс; в одной из рейтинговых сцен Тесей снизу (в том числе и с Ньютом). ПТСР. Флэшбеки. Полуграфичное описание не случившегося в действительности насилия. В репликах несколько раз сокращается имя Тесея (до «Тес»).  
> Автор вдохновлялся фиком с ЗФБ-2019 «Если старших братьев двое» от команды WTF Scamanders. В принципе, текст ниже можно считать приквелом. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними (в том числе во флэшбеках).

1918 год, декабрь

Небо, казалось, висело в считанных футах от головы. Лес безмолвно взирал на Тесея тысячами ветвей, и он в который раз проклял всё — темноту деревьев, серость неба, квакающую под ногами землю, и всю войну — особенно.

Что он делал здесь? Где свои, где все, почему так тихо?..

Он плавно обернулся вокруг своей оси — и замер.

Он был на какой-то поляне, пожухлая трава противно обнимала сапоги. И в паре десятков ярдов от него… Нет, нет, будьте вы прокляты!.. Это невозможно, он не должен быть здесь, он в Карпатах, он на Востоке, за тысячу миль, нет!..

Но видение не исчезало: посреди поляны, привязанный к криво срубленной из нескольких поленьев конструкции, лежал Ньют — если это… если это можно было назвать «лежал». Его руки и ноги свешивались вниз, по бёдрам размазалась кровь — Тесей знал, откуда, но блокировал знание как мог, — а вокруг расхаживал солдат в немецкой форме, не желая замечать Тесея.

Его отнесло в сторону заклинанием из Тесеевой палочки — как щепку, даже как листик, как одну из этих пожухлых травинок. Тесей аппарировал следом, услышал стон — даже стонали фрицы, казалось, с акцентом, — и вслепую ударил ногой. И ещё раз. 

Кулаки чесались, пинков было мало, и Тесей сгрёб врага с земли. Встряхнул за грудки, без труда удерживая полубессознательное тело одной левой, примерился правой…

...И вдруг свист ветра сменился тёплым воздухом, земля — постелью, серое фронтовое небо — светом магических огоньков в их спальне, а перекошенная морда фрица — спокойным лицом Персиваля.

Тесей ошарашенно перевёл глаза на свой кулак. Стиснутый, он надёжно упирался в выставленную блоком ладонь старшего брата.

— Ещё секунда, и ты сломал бы мне нос, — будничным тоном оповестил его Перси. — Я, конечно, Эпискеи не вчера выучил, но всё равно приятного было бы мало. Отпускать?

— Отпусти, — каркнул Тесей. Перси коротко кивнул и медленно убрал руку. Тесей так же медленно разжал кулак.

Горло пересохло, и Тесей с силой втянул воздух. Пахло лавандой, мелиссой и другими травами, немного одеколоном Перси и зубной пастой, в общем — не землёй, кровью, порохом и гарью. Но ещё одного запаха, который сейчас успокоил бы лучше других, почти не было — только слабо тянуло от правой подушки.

Тесей сел в постели, тряхнул головой. Образ из сна всё ещё стоял перед глазами.

— Где Ньют?

Перси, конечно, не удивился:

— В подвале. При мне ускакал, ты дремал уже. Где ему ещё быть на ночь глядя, если не там. И, Мерлин, Тес, знаешь, я так рад, что он не приволок с войны дракона или яйцо, что на всех остальных решил закрыть глаза.

Тесей хмыкнул, даже не зная, согласен он с Перси или нет. Да, дракон — или драконье яйцо — был бы перебором даже для Ньюта, но ниффлер в подвале Тесея совсем не радовал, хотя Ньют и утверждал, что конкретно этот не способен срыть дом до основания. И что авгурей кричит совсем негромко. И что вообще у него очень мало зверей для изучения и защиты, и перестань цепляться, Тесей, хватит быть аврором даже дома, если мы ни во что не играем!..

Тесею даже казалось обидным — нет, не это, а то, что Перси младшему поддакивал. Как будто не был — тоже — аврором. А ведь был, но правда старался не брать работу на дом, и как будто оставлял свой профессионализм в Министерстве, шагая в камин Атриума. Тесей так не умел.

— Сам не заметил, как заснул, — пожаловался Тесей. Сидеть без дела было невыносимо. Он боднул Персиваля головой в плечо и фыркнул в ответ на насмешливое хмыканье:

— Я уже понял. Что ж за дрянь тебе снится всё время…

Тесей вздрогнул всем телом:

— Я не хочу рассказывать. Даже тебе.

Перси ничего не ответил — лишь взмахнул палочкой, призывая портсигар:

— Будешь?

Тесей качнул головой:

— Лучше на улице. Хочу пройтись.

Он не видел, но мог поклясться, что Перси закатил глаза. Лентяй. Ньют их уроет не хуже ниффлера, учуяв табак. А он всегда чуял, если они курили в комнате — даже после нескольких проветривающих заклинаний.

Они сняли этот дом почти сразу, как вернулись — и пока не хотелось отсюда уезжать. У Ньюта здесь был подвал, приспособленный для содержания зверей, у Перси — уютная гостиная, у Тесея — крохотный кабинет, и у всех троих — замечательная спальня. Зеркала тут были не болтливы, ящики комодов — не капризны, а с кухней братья очень быстро договорились.

В мантиях поверх пижам и под согревающими чарами они спустились на крыльцо. Декабрь выдался противно-слякотный, и Тесей был уверен, что белого Рождества им не видать. На секунду захотелось сбежать куда-то в Шотландию, там найти снег было проще, но родители ждали их троих к Йолю, и отказать им — сейчас, сразу после войны — Тесей не видел никакой возможности. Да и желания такого не имел.

— У меня к себе вопросы, — признался Тесей, вдыхая горький дым. Горечь была приятной. — Сложные и долгие вопросы.

— И ни одного ответа? — Перси стоял очень близко, касаясь его левым боком. От этого Тесей быстро успокаивался — с того самого момента в детстве, когда свыкся с мыслью, что это Перси теперь — старший. И что он может быть для него, Тесея, опорой.

— Если бы они были, я бы даже больше боялся. — Тесей вздохнул. В глазах щипало — то ли от недосыпа, то ли от дыма, то ли Мерлин его знает отчего. — Иди сюда, что ли.

Персиваль понятливо обнял его за плечи. Конечно, интимнее, чем если бы они оставались только братьями, пусть даже не родными. 

Дым от папиросы Тесея криво клубился, у Персиваля — шёл вверх ровной струйкой. 

— Всё-то у тебя аккуратно. — Тесей с усмешкой указал подбородком. Перси хмыкнул и будто нарочно взмахнул рукой. Дым исказился под странными углами. — Давай только не будем устраивать соревнование, кто какую фигуру выдохнет. Я заранее опасаюсь того, что у меня сейчас получится.

— А я нет, — мягко отозвался Персиваль. — Тес. Я не хочу снова это говорить. Ладно?

Тесей зажмурился. Он знал, что именно не желал повторять Перси: «ты не виноват в своих снах, и они не делают тебя… кем ты там себя считаешь». 

Тесей знал это. Конечно, знал.

Ещё бы легче от этого становилось.

Перси слегка поёжился, зажал сигарету в зубах и с досадой взмахнул палочкой. После войны они оба с ними не расставались.

— Тебе холодно? — глупо спросил Тесей. Зачем говорить об очевидном…

— Напортачил что-то, наверное, — отмахнулся Перси. Дым снова изогнулся. — Чары слабые. Думал, здесь теплее.

Тесей скрипнул зубами. Если ему после возвращения с фронта начали сниться кошмары, то Перси вдруг принялся мёрзнуть ни с того ни с сего и занимать ванную комнату часа на два, не меньше. На войне он умудрялся как-то абстрагироваться от повседневного ужаса, но много сетовал на холод и на грязь. Сослуживцы поначалу ещё обзывали его за это пижоном — до первого раза, когда Перси вытянул из оврага парочку из них, угваздавшись до бровей и совершенно на это не жалуясь.

Жаловался он потом, Тесею, один на один, и требовал наложить на него ещё одно — уже десятое по счёту — очищающее заклинание.

И сейчас…Если Тесей вслух говорил, что с ним что-то не так, то Перси глухо отказывался признавать очевидное.

За него тоже было страшно.

Как война повлияла на Ньюта, Тесей предпочитал не задумываться. При одном намёке на такую мысль он цепенел от ужаса.

Перси взмахом палочки уничтожил окурок, Тесей, затянувшись в последний раз, сделал то же самое. 

— Сейчас я уберу запах, — предупредил старший, направляя палочку на Тесея. — Не дёргайся, хорошо?

— Я и не собирался, — не покривил душой Тесей. Персивалю-то он верил.

Когда палочка коснулась губ, он всё равно вздрогнул. Хотя и не от страха.

Зеркально повторив действия брата, Тесей спрятал палочку и обнял его — дышалось легко, сон поблёк, собираясь покинуть его сознание совсем. Тесей старательно думал о том, что его окружало сейчас: тёплое дыхание Перси, его сильные надёжные руки, запахи мокрого сада, окошко в двери за спиной, из которого лился свет; скоро Рождество, и они приедут к родителям, и будут украшать дом, наряжать ёлку, и всё будет хорошо.

Они сделают так, что всё снова будет хорошо. Они уже справились с этой задачей в гораздо более глобальном масштабе.

Персиваль мягко отступил на шаг, вздрогнул — опять от холода, который нельзя было победить никакими чарами — и открыл входную дверь. 

Тесей провёл рукой по перилам крыльца, собирая на ладонь дождевую воду, коснулся лица. Стало совсем легко, он встряхнулся и отправился вслед за братом.

Там, в холле, Персиваль уже о чём-то едва слышно говорил с Ньютом — младший явно только что вышел из подвала: может, услышал их, а может, просто закончил с животными. Тесей не стал делать вид, будто не знает, о чём они.

— Я в порядке, маленький. — Он подошёл к ним почти вплотную и прямо посмотрел в глаза Ньюту. Звать его «маленьким» теперь получалось довольно плохо: иногда Ньют казался даже чуть выше Тесея, если не сутулился. — Уже в порядке.

— Тебе нельзя так засыпать, — отрезал Ньют — твёрдо, хоть и без особой строгости. — Иди умойся, хорошо? И ляжем. Все вместе.

— Хорошо. — Тесей не стал спорить.

Пока он чистил зубы, на задворках сознания плясала соблазнительная мысль попросить у Ньюта зелье сна без Ссновидений — по его собственной, изменённой рецептуре. Но Тесей знал, к чему это приведёт, и ссориться ему совсем не хотелось. Первые полторы недели Ньют ещё поил его этим зельем, хотя и не каждую ночь, но потом заявил, что, во-первых, это только снимало симптомы, а во-вторых — «даже к моему составу ты привыкнешь, а ты лучше меня знаешь, что такое привыкание к этому зелью, Тесей!» 

Тесей знал. Тесей видел — своих товарищей по лагерю: кого с частыми головными болями, кого с резким нарушением концентрации внимания, кого просто будто оцепеневшего. Да, он ничего из этого для себя не хотел. 

Но после такого видения… Он не был даже уверен, что сможет снова уснуть.

Но просить было бесполезно. Что у Ньюта, что у Перси. В этом вопросе его старший и младший братья были удивительно согласны друг с другом.

Когда Тесей вошёл в спальню, Перси и Ньют лежали каждый на своей стороне кровати — Перси слева, Ньют справа — и улыбнулись при виде его. Одновременно.

Тесей лёг между ними — с недавних пор в середине спал именно он, а не Ньют, как обычно бывало раньше. Перси тут же обнял его со спины, Ньют сполз пониже и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Звериный запах в спальне потихоньку нарастал, смешиваясь с остальными, и Тесей выдохнул, зная, что на эту ночь фронтовые небеса, деревья и поляны не будут иметь над ним власти.

Он был дома. Они были дома.

А всё остальное можно решить.

Вместе.

***

1898 год, июнь

— Познакомься, Тесей. — Мама, зачем-то введя его в гостиную за руку, только теперь отпустила его пальцы. — Это мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки. Фрэнсис, это мой сын Тесей.

Тесей вежливо кивнул, недоумевая. Обычно мама всегда приглашала больше гостей и всегда предупреждала о них. Всегда — но почему-то не сегодня, и это заставляло Тесея немного хмуриться.

Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки, довольно полный мужчина с седоватыми усами, протянул Тесею руку, как взрослому. Тесей знал таких людей: им казалось, что этим жестом они сразу купят себе его хорошее отношение. Что девятилетний мальчик обязательно растает от подобного обращения.

Тесей коротко пожал протянутую ладонь, спокойно поздоровался, не собираясь улыбаться. И таять тоже не собираясь.

— Попей с нами чаю, милый, — предложила мама, первой садясь за накрытый стол. — Пожалуйста?

Тесей нахмурился уже открыто:

— Я думал, сейчас время почитать Ньюту перед сном.

— Я уже уложила его. — Мама как-то нервно улыбнулась, и Тесей ощутил, как внутри плеснулась обида. Она же говорила, что теперь читать Ньюту будет он, и вдруг сняла с него эту обязанность, даже не договорившись?!

Ему нравилось это чтение. Брат слушал его со странным для годовалого ребёнка вниманием, любил рассматривать картинки, а в последнее время всё чаще повторял за Тесеем некоторые прочитанные им слова, и всё чаще — новые. Тесей украдкой подчёркивал их в книжке, а потом выписывал, чтобы не забыть. В том порядке, в каком Ньют их произнёс. 

Тесей очень, очень не хотел, чтобы это прекратилось раньше того времени, когда Ньют научится читать сам.

— Я больше не должен это делать? — на всякий случай уточнил он, глядя маме прямо в глаза. Он знал, что решать такие вопросы при гостях — не слишком-то вежливо, но этот гость, мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки, очень отличался от маминых обычных гостей, и к тому же был, ну, один.

В крайнем случае, Тесей извинится. Если мама докажет ему, что он должен.

— Ну что ты, милый. — Мама улыбнулась уже спокойнее. — Это только сегодня, чтобы мы могли выпить чаю втроём. Пожалуйста, не обижайся.

Тесей кивнул ей, успокаиваясь. Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз из Америки всё это время молча стоял у стола и сел рядом с мамой только после того, как это сделал Тесей. Кажется, это было правильно… или нет, или дети последними усаживались за общий стол со взрослыми, независимо от того, в чьём доме стоял этот стол?.. Вообще-то Тесей это знал, но всё сейчас было так странно, что мысли у него в голове перепутались, и думать о правилах этикета получалось плохо.

Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз говорил в основном с мамой — о скачках, которые она организовала уже почти год назад; о разнице цен на всё в Британии и Америке; об аврорах… Тут Тесей отставил чашку и прислушался. Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз аврором не был, был дипломатом («Международное магическое сотрудничество», — сказал он), но его далёкий предок — тоже из Америки — был когда-то одним из первых авроров этой страны. И поэтому — «но, разумеется, далеко не только поэтому» — мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз относился к аврорам с огромным уважением.

Тесей, услышав эти слова, снова уткнулся в чашку. В носу предательски защипало, он даже закусил изнутри щёку и постарался подумать о чём-то, кроме недавней смерти папы. Сначала — о гиппогрифах, но это не очень помогло, и тогда он вспомнил о Ньюте. 

Вспомнил, как в дождливый и тёмный день папиных похорон сразу после церемонии мама отправила его домой специальным портключом. Как он ходил по дому, заглядывая везде и никуда. Как гладила его по руке домовуха Милли, присматривавшая в тот день за восьмимесячным Ньютом. Как сам зашёл в комнату Ньюта и остановился у его кроватки, глядя сверху вниз. Ньют, кажется, до этого спал, но через минуту открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тесея. Тот молчал, потому что говорить боялся, а Ньют тогда умел только лепетать. И то, что он обычно бормотал вместо имени брата, Тесей слышать не очень хотел. 

Ньют вякнул что-то совсем непонятное, деловито сел в кроватке, ухватился за решётку и встал. И, опираясь одной рукой, другой потянулся к голове Тесея. Как будто погладить хотел, ну или, наверное, ухватить за волосы.

Тесей обнял его тогда, опустив вниз решётку кроватки. Обнял и закрыл глаза, всего на пару секунд. А когда открыл, то едва не чихнул — в комнату из-за шторы, невесть как пробившись сквозь плотные тучи, заглядывало светло-рыжее, не по-осеннему ласковое солнце.

Тогда Тесей рыдал в пижамку брата как ненормальный, напугал и его самого, и прибежавшую на крики Ньюта Милли, а теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, воспоминание, наоборот, отгоняло слёзы. Только тогда Тесей понял, почему мама всегда звала Ньюта солнышком. А ещё — что образ того самого солнышка теперь будет связан с братом неразрывно.

— Тесей, милый. — Мама коснулась его руки. За вечер она назвала его «милым» уже в третий раз, да ещё при госте. Она точно нервничала. — Всё в порядке?

Он снова подумал о Ньюте и улыбнулся.

— Конечно, мама.

Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз смотрел на него внимательно и с явным сочувствием. Тесей почему-то захотел разозлиться, но, подумав, решил этого не делать. На сочувствие не стоит отвечать злобой, тем более на искреннее.

Чай был довольно слабым, и к тому же молока мама добавила очень много. Это было понятно — скоро идти спать предстояло и самому Тесею. Об аврорах мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз больше не заговаривал, и хорошо. Зато завёл беседу о последних моделях мётел и даже пару раз спросил у Тесея, какие из них считают лучшими в Британии. Наверное, мама рассказала ему, что Тесей хорошо разбирается в этом — для своего возраста, и ещё, конечно, посетовала, что её сын предпочитает полётам на гиппогрифе детскую метлу.

Через полчаса мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз поднялся из-за стола, прощально кивнул Тесею — ну, хоть руку в этот раз не протянул! — и прошёл к камину. Мама подхватилась его «проводить» — зачем провожать кого-то на два-три ярда, Тесей не очень понимал, но того, кажется, и впрямь требовали правила. 

Мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз поцеловал маме руку и исчез в пламени, выкрикнув адрес, который Тесей постарался запомнить. Он и сам не знал зачем.

Мама села на диван, разгладила на коленях атласную юбку. Бирюзовый цвет казался совсем зелёным в свете каминного и свечного пламени. Она приглашающе кивнула Тесею, и он забрался к ней под бок. Милли, бесшумно возникшая у стола, убирала посуду.

— Он не показался тебе неприятным? — спросила мама. Теперь она смотрела прямо на Тесея и вообще выглядела спокойной, уверенной — словом, собой. Хорошо, это было хорошо: Тесей очень не любил, когда она волновалась. Тогда он хотел что-то сделать, как-то исправить, но чаще всего не знал как. Или не мог.

Он покачал головой:

— Не показался. Мама, что это значит? Я уже понял, что вы познакомились на скачках. Он… твой друг?

Иногда она приглашала вовсе не друзей, а просто знакомых, называя их «полезными». Но мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз казался другом. 

— Видишь ли. — Мама откинулась на спинку дивана. Смотрела она теперь в камин. — Он и правда мой друг. И даже больше. Он… такой мой друг, каким был папа, понимаешь?

Тесей зажмурился. Открыл глаза, снова зажмурился. 

Пламя горело ровно.

Тесей понимал, правда понимал: за окном шумел июнь, папы не стало в октябре, а мама… мама жила дальше. Сначала пропадала у гиппогрифов больше обычного, потом организовала эти свои скачки — и когда Тесей спрашивал зачем, всегда отвечала: «Чтобы отвлечься, милый. Чтобы жить дальше». Она и Тесею объяснила, что оборвалась — ужасно, несправедливо и неправильно — папина жизнь. А их — её, Тесея и Ньюта — продолжалась.

Это было дико. Но Тесей понимал.

— Тесей. — Мама осторожно коснулась его колена. — Пожалуйста, не молчи.

Он опомнился. Она ведь, наверное, подумала, что он обиделся, но он же не… Нет! Ни капли! Ему просто почему-то стало грустно и не очень приятно — как тогда, когда приходилось пить горькие зелья от боли в животе.

– Я понимаю, — тихо ответил Тесей. — Ты хочешь выйти за него замуж?

Сказать это получилось удивительно легко. Как будто ему было всё равно — хотя не было.

Мама негромко вздохнула:

— Да, милый. Мы познакомились в марте — его интересуют скачки. И понравились друг другу. Он здесь в долгой командировке, и если мы поженимся, то продлит её ещё, и его сын…

— Сын? — Тесей встрепенулся. Как будто Ньюта ему мало!

У мамы сделалось огорчённое лицо. Наверное, про сына мистера Фрэнсиса Грейвза она хотела рассказать не так, но проговорилась.

— Да. Его зовут Персиваль, ему недавно исполнилось одиннадцать лет, и если мы с Фрэнсисом сейчас поженимся, то он сможет пойти в Хогвартс, а не в американскую школу.

Тесей потёр лоб ладонью. Что думать об этом, он понятия не имел, и чувствовал себя так, словно потерялся на Диагон-аллее, хотя такого с ним не случалось ни разу за все его девять лет.

— Мы решили, что сначала познакомимся с вами отдельно, — продолжала мама, снова глядя в огонь. — Он хороший мальчик, Тесей. Мне даже показалось, что он на тебя похож.

Тесей чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Обычно дети маминых друзей и знакомых похожи на него не были. А друзья и знакомые частенько говорили маме, что он очень уж серьёзный. Мама отшучивалась, и потому Тесей не считал, что серьёзность — это плохо. Хотя знакомые, наверное, что-то такое и имели в виду.

— Через три дня Фрэнсис приглашает нас к себе, — объявила мама. Её руки снова разглаживали юбку. — Нас обоих, Тесей. Чтобы вы смогли познакомиться.

— Конечно. — Тесей склонил голову. — Это будет так же? Кроме нас, никаких гостей?

Мама улыбнулась:

— Именно так. Ты ведь согласен? Я ведь даже не спросила тебя, что ты об этом думаешь…

Взгляд Тесея упал на каминные часы. Видеть на них три стрелки вместо четырёх он уже привык. 

Как скоро привыкнет к пяти вместо трёх?..

Он понимал, что его ответ очень важен. И что мама спрашивает не просто так. 

Поэтому он как следует поразмыслил, прежде чем ответить — так серьёзно, как всегда умел:

— Ты любила папу. Но папы больше нет, и ты любишь мистера Грейвза. Мне он, наверное, понравился, он хотя бы не щиплет за щёки, как дядя Альберт. А если мы с… Персивалем не поладим сразу, то он всё равно скоро уедет в Хогвартс, а к следующему лету мы привыкнем. И Ньют ещё маленький. Наверное, и не поймёт.

Мама снова улыбнулась — всё ещё грустно, но уже с надеждой. Так она улыбалась, когда видела, что болеющий гиппогриф идёт на поправку.

— Ты умница, милый. Я горжусь тобой и очень тебе благодарна.

Тесей зажмурился. Это была приятная-приятная похвала.

Напольные часы пробили десять раз, и мама, спохватившись, поднялась с дивана:

— Тебе ведь пора в постель, Тесей.

— Да, — согласился он, вставая следом. — Только… Мама, можно мне сегодня поспать рядом с Ньютом? Перенеси его кроватку ко мне и скажи Милли?.. Пожалуйста.

Он не мог бы объяснить, зачем ему это нужно, но отчаянно хотел, чтобы брат оставался рядом. Ближе, чем за стеной.

Мама кивнула, как будто ожидала такой просьбы:

— Тогда помоги мне и захвати его игрушки. Он расстроится, если утром не найдёт их.

— Да, мама, — улыбнулся Тесей. — Конечно.

Она выглядела почти довольной. И счастливой. Тесей не видел её такой с конца октября.

Если мистер Фрэнсис Грейвз стал главной причиной маминого счастья, Тесей ни за что не станет этому мешать.

— Спасибо, милый. — Мама лёгкой походкой, почти бегом, направилась к выходу из гостиной.

Тесею очень захотелось сказать ей, чтобы она перестала уже называть его так, но она же, наверное, расстроится.

*

Персиваль был старше. Почти видимо и ощутимо старше Тесея, и это оказалось до того неуютно, что руку Тесей ему пожимал очень-очень нехотя. Он злился на себя за это, но ему всё казалось, что «будущий брат» смотрит на него свысока, и это только добавляло злости.

Мама снова нервничала, мистер Фрэнсис, кажется, тоже — во всяком случае, сегодня он даже не пытался разговаривать ни о мётлах, ни об аврорах, ни даже о скачках. Мама, когда они только сели за стол, попыталась похвалить мягкий, нежаркий июнь, но говорить о погоде точно не хотел вообще никто.

Пирожные были вкусными. Наверное. Тесей невоспитанно ковырял бисквит десертной вилкой, кусок не лез ему в горло. Сердило и это: он же уже принял, что мама снова выйдет замуж, почему же теперь ему так неприятно?..

Мистер Фрэнсис прервал эту противно-вязкую тишину первым:

— Перси… Почему бы тебе не показать Тесею свою комнату?

Тесей отложил приборы и уставился на мистера Фрэнсиса, то ли удивившись, то ли возмутившись. Что им, по семь лет, что ли?

— Папа, мне не семь лет, — вежливо, но чуть раздражённо отозвался Персиваль. Тесей чуть не почесал в затылке испачканной сладким вилкой: он не ожидал, что мысли у них сойдутся. — Но, полагаю, ты прав, и так и нужно поступить. Тесей, пойдём?

Наткнувшись на умоляющий взгляд мамы, Тесей поднялся из-за стола.

Мистер Фрэнсис снимал дом в Лондоне — Тесей теперь знал, что ненадолго. И в этом доме не было ничего лишнего: ни колдографий на стенах, ни портретов, даже пейзажей всего два: в холле и в гостиной. Но комната, в которой жил Персиваль, показалась Тесею ещё более безликой, чем весь остальной дом. Здесь были только кровать, застеленная простым синим покрывалом, письменный стол, стул, сундук, тумбочка и полки. Даже книги на них выстроились строго по росту, и, похоже, к ним никогда не прикасались.

Персиваль кивнул Тесею на кровать, сам уселся на стул, развернув его спинкой. Сложил на ней руки, опустил подбородок. Тихо вздохнул.

— На папиных… деловых встречах, — начал он каким-то странным голосом, — никогда не молчат. У них всегда есть что обсудить. Всегда есть тема для разговора. Я почти поверил, что сегодня будет так же, хотя дипломат здесь — только он.

Тесей, немного подумав, всё же сел на его кровать. Натянутое покрывало было страшновато измять, Тесей не верил, что такой идеальный порядок без эльфов можно наводить просто потому, что тебе хочется, а не потому, что тебя заставляют. Отец, например.

— Они волнуются, — пробормотал Тесей. Без мамы и мистера Фрэнсиса рядом ему почему-то стало чуть легче, и говорить с Персивалем уже получалось. — Что мы с тобой не поладим. Или что оба будем очень против. Я не против, а ты?

Персиваль потёр переносицу. Тесею даже померещились на ней очки, хотя Персиваль их не носил.

— Я не помню свою маму, — вдруг сказал он вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос Тесея. — Мне даже двух лет не было. Папа рассказывает, что и за меня тогда испугался: драконья оспа коварна. Вот. И я точно знаю, что за него кто-то хотел выйти замуж, и не раз, но он всегда плевать на это хотел. А жениться на твоей маме он решил сам. И она мне нравится. Я не хочу быть против. Поэтому — не против.

Тесей подпёр голову кулаком, упираясь локтем в коленку. Таких слов он не ожидал. И такого рассказа тоже. И отчаянно пытался придумать, что же ответить Персивалю на такое. С ним мало кто откровенничал. Единственным искренним человеком в его жизни был Ньют, даже мама иногда лукавила.

— Я тебе сочувствую, — тихо отозвался он. — Насчёт твоей мамы. Ньют… наверное, папу тоже не запомнил.

— Младший, да? — Персиваль явно намеренно не сказал «твой младший» или «твой брат». Словно уже твёрдо решил: их семья теперь будет его семьёй, и точка. Тесей хотел бы разозлиться, да не смог. — Твоя мама рассказывала…

— Угу. — Тесею захотелось влезть на кровать с ногами и обхватить коленки. И к Ньюту хотелось. Обнять и погладить лёгкие волосы. И… и пусть, может, даже Персиваль стоит за спиной и знакомится. Но только при Тесее! — Ему вообще восемь было. Месяцев.

Персиваль кивнул. А потом вдруг встал, подошёл к Тесею и со странной силой сжал ему плечо.

Тесей вскинул голову и уставился в лицо напротив. Персиваль смотрел так серьёзно, что даже могло бы стать смешно. Если бы он смотрел так не на Тесея. Если бы вообще хотелось смеяться.

— Я тоже тебе сочувствую. — Персиваль и говорил так, как смотрел — серьёзно. — Думаю, тебе тяжелее. Чем мне.

Тесей вдруг на одну секунду ощутил жгучее, невыносимое желание качнуться вперёд и уткнуться лбом в плечо перед собой, прямо в сизо-голубую ткань чужой рубашки. Сердиться больше вообще не хотелось. Он не мог объяснить почему.

— Спасибо. — Голос сорвался, и Тесей уставился на тёмные занавески. Они даже не колыхались, хотя окно было приоткрыто. Его передёрнуло от этого — неправильно, неестественно!..

Персиваль потянул его за плечо, и Тесей охотно спрыгнул с кровати. Хотелось отвлечься.

Перед тем как выдвинуть нижний ящик своего стола, Персиваль приложил палец к губам. Ему это не шло, он производил впечатление очень правильного мальчика, такого правильного, что оторопь брала — и тут такое озорство? Что-то скрывать? Ему правда не шло!

Из ящика показалась какая-то коробка — яркая, металлическая, с красивым цветком. У Тесея ушло добрых пять секунд, чтобы понять: цветок не расправлял лепестки, не шелестел листьями, стебель его не изгибался — словом, он вовсе не двигался. Коробка была магловской.

Персиваль очень осторожно, словно гиппогрифу кланялся, снял крышку. Внутри на куске тёмной ткани, наводившем на мысли о старом вытертом пальто, лежали… наверное, игрушки или что-то им подобное. Был тут волчок, здорово напоминавший вредноскоп; маленькая кукла с золотыми кудрями, железный американский флажок с иголкой — как у маминых брошей, какая-то конструкция со стёклышками и колёсиками, похожая на экипаж… молчаливое мутное зеркальце, несколько картинок с замершими на них людьми — в общем, кучка таких же магловских, как коробка, вещей. 

Тесей осторожно коснулся пальцем волчка — Персиваль не возразил. Волчок не издал ни звука, вообще никак не отреагировал. Куколка молчала и даже не думала моргать. «Экипаж» Тесей трогать почему-то постеснялся.

Персиваль подмигнул ему — это тоже показалось странным — и так же аккуратно убрал коробку обратно в ящик.

— Не рассказывай, ладно? — попросил он шёпотом. — С этим очень строго, нам нельзя общаться с немага… то есть с маглами. Вообще нельзя.

— А ты общался? — Тесей уже устал удивляться. Персиваль нравился ему всё больше и больше.

— Тс-с. — Тот опять приложил палец к губам. — Да, немножко. Я быстро понял, что главное — не рассказывать им ничего о себе и нашем мире. Я говорил, что мама умерла от болезни, и им было неважно, от какой. Говорил, что папа работает на правительство, и им тоже быстро перестало быть интересно. Мы болтали, играли, подарки вот друг другу дарили…

Он вдруг усмехнулся — криво, очень по-взрослому:

— Папа не знает до сих пор. Он бы мне взбучку устроил за одно только общение. Знаешь, в мае мне пришло письмо из Ильверморни — это наша школа, и он мне рассказал про неё. Сказал, главное, что палочки на лето сдают. Тут не сдают?

Тесей замотал головой. О таком мама бы его точно предупредила заранее! 

У него ещё не было своей палочки, но он прекрасно знал, как дорожит своей мама — и помнил, как дорожил папа. Как отказаться от неё на время каникул, Тесей даже представить себе не мог. И не хотел, чтобы мог хоть кто-то. Вот, например, Персиваль.

— У нас тоже нельзя рассказывать, — поделился он, и сам переходя на шёпот. — Но если не рассказываешь, говорить с ними можно, а если ты вдруг решил жениться на магле, то…

У Персиваля вдруг округлились глаза.

— А у нас нельзя. Жениться. Вообще.

Тесей тихонько вздохнул. Персивалю точно нужно было поступить именно в Хогвартс. Во что бы то ни стало. Хотя во что это может стать? Всё пока что было в порядке.

— Я уже понял, — пробормотал он. Сокровища в коробке захотелось рассмотреть повнимательнее. — Если уж разговаривать нельзя, то жениться…

— Ага. — Персиваль сел обратно на свой стул. — В общем… Спасибо, что ты не против. Мне здесь нравится. И в Ильверморни я не очень хочу.

Тесей вдруг широко улыбнулся. Ему стало хорошо и спокойно. И чуточку лестно.

— Пойдём скажем им, чтобы мама пригласила вас в гости на выходные. — Теперь уже он тянул Персиваля за плечо. — У меня такой коробки нет, зато я познакомлю тебя с Ньютом и гиппогрифами. У вас точно нет гиппогрифов, а на скачки детей не пускают.

Персиваль тоже улыбнулся ему:

— Я буду рад, Тесей. Очень. Это ты отлично придумал.

Только у самой лестницы они вспомнили, что вообще-то воспитанным мальчикам не полагается бегать по дому. 

Но какое это имело значение!

***

1918 год, декабрь

Галстук никак не завязывался именно тем узлом, каким Тесею хотелось. Возможно, он просто был ещё слишком сонным, и потому не получалось договориться с палочкой, но утреннее раздражение всё равно усилилось. Засунув палочку в петлю, Тесей накинул пиджак и быстро зашагал вниз по лестнице — с кухни тянуло тостами, беконом и кофе; проснулся он сегодня последним и чувствовал, что за ночь соскучился по братьям, аж под лопатками свербило.

Перси уже завтракал — застёгнутый на все пуговицы, в идеально, разумеется, завязанном галстуке. Тесей едва не взъерошил ему волосы — ничего страшного, обратно уложит, зато ворчания-то будет! — но быстро понял, что слушать это ворчание ему на самом деле не хотелось. 

— Доброе утро. — Ньют поставил рядом с его тарелкой чашку чая. Тесей ощутил слабый запах трав, чуть не скривился, но, подумав, решил не спорить. Травы так травы. Учитывая кошмар накануне… да, лучше он выпьет чай с добавками, чем его накроет необъяснимой тревогой в Аврорате. Накрывало, правда, всего один раз за всё время с возвращения, и не заметил никто, кроме Перси и Трэверса, и ничего ему за это не было, они вообще вместе его успокаивали, но… Да, лучше травы. Которые подбирал Ньют. А уж Ньют-то в них отлично разбирался. Может, лучше, чем они оба, несмотря на аврорскую подготовку.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Тесей, садясь за стол. Повинуясь взмаху палочки Ньюта, на тарелку перед ним плавно опустился кусок хлеба с яйцом и полосками бекона. — Мерлина ради, Ньют! У тебя все спят ещё, инстинкт мамочки не растрачен?

Перси фыркнул, не отрываясь от своей газеты и чашки. Ньют только улыбнулся — светло, будто свечей под потолком было мало. Впрочем, было.

— Вы оба у меня внесены в расписание кормёжки, — серьёзно поделился Ньют. — И нет, Тесей, вы в нём не первые.

— Кто бы сомневался, — пробурчал Тесей, берясь за вилку. Все споры о том, что звери всегда будут для Ньюта на первом месте, они оставили за плечами уже какое-то время назад, но несерьёзно ворчать ему это не мешало. Как и Перси — хмыкать на его ворчание, а самому Ньюту — полушутливо закатывать глаза.

Почти каждое совместное утро приносило покой. Само по себе, безо всякого травяного чая — впрочем, он был подходящей добавкой к семейному теплу.

Ньют, убедившись, что Тесей поднёс к губам чашку, почти незаметно смылся в подвал — ну и хорошо, надо же, в конце концов, соблюдать расписание кормёжки. Перси залпом прикончил остатки кофе, громко звякнул чашкой о блюдце и поднялся со стула:

— Ты про совещание не забыл?

Тесей чуть поморщился. Уж чего-чего, а проблем с памятью у него не было.

— Забудешь, как же. — Всё ещё хотелось ворчать — наверное, потому, что спать хотелось тоже. Можно даже у Ньюта в подвале: звериные запахи Тесея успокаивали — почти как травы. — Если бы я забыл, Трэверс бы меня…

— ...довёл невесть до чего часовой занудной отповедью, — закончил за него Перси. — Пошли, у нас десять минут.

Свой чай Тесей тоже допил залпом. Травяной вкус вдруг показался неприятным, и он с силой щёлкнул языком по нёбу, стараясь прогнать это ощущение. Провёл рукой по пиджаку, нащупывая под ним палочку, и наткнулся на так и не завязанный до конца узел галстука. Вот чёрт.

Перси с короткой усмешкой покачал головой и легко взмахнул ладонью. Конец галстука послушно скользнул в подготовленный узел.

— Попросил бы сразу. — Перси призвал с вешалки пальто, хотя в этом не было ни малейшей нужды: на улицу они выходить не собирались. — Камин зажги.

Тесей молча отвернулся и достал палочку.

Лучше просто не думать. Ни о собственных снах, ни о мерзлявости брата.

Из подвала не было слышно ни звука. Оно и к лучшему.

***

1904 год, август

— Ты серьёзно? — Персиваль поднял взгляд от учебника. — Я ни от чего не буду тебя отговаривать, но — серьёзно?

Тесей скрипнул зубами. Мерлин, ну нет, ну его это достало уже! Они были братьями уже шесть лет, Перси знал его лучше, чем даже мама и тем более Фрэнсис, в Хогвартсе они друг от друга не отлипали — их не развели по сторонам разные факультеты, и всё равно нет-нет да старший позволял себе вопросики из серии «а ты уверен?». Вот уж чем-чем, а неуверенностью Тесей совсем не страдал, и Перси прекрасно знал об этом! 

Впрочем, и Тесей за все шесть лет не мог перестать из-за этого злиться. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы и привыкнуть.

— Серьёзно, — буркнул он, садясь на кровать рядом с Перси. — Ты сам решил ещё перед пятым курсом, и что-то я не помню, чтобы в тебе сомневались. Ну, то есть в твоём решении. 

— Я не об этом. — Бесконечное терпение в своём голосе Персиваль выработал где-то годам к четырнадцати, и слышать его было уже более чем привычно. Но всё равно раздражало. — Именно с учётом моего выбора… тебя могут начать отговаривать. И не мне объяснять почему.

Тесей с досадой поморщился. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал. Не то чтобы не представлял по вечерам дрогнувшие мамины губы и слова: «Два аврора в семье — не много ли, милый?» Не то чтобы не вспоминал гибель папы на работе. Но именно это в итоге и стало, как он думал, главной причиной. То есть не совсем это, а… в конце концов, он не папа, и если решать свою судьбу, оглядываясь на папину, то проще, наверное, было бы вообще сделать упор на историю магии и похоронить себя под книгами. А Тесей уже неплохо себя знал — ну, для того, чтобы утверждать: под книгами и вообще в науке он себя действительно похоронит. Быстрее, чем они с мамой хоронили папу.

— Пусть отговаривают, — буркнул он. — Перси, ты, вот ты сам… ты меня видишь кем-то ещё? Исследователем, может быть? Может, не знаю, учителем? Членом Визенгамота? 

— Последнее уж точно нет, — фыркнул Перси. — Тесей, ты только не пойми меня неправильно и не накручивай себя, как ты любишь. Я ничего не имею против твоего выбора, и работать с тобой рядом мне будет более чем приятно…

— Прекрати, — перебил его Тесей. — Ты как будто с трибуны вещаешь или доклад делаешь. Я тебе кто, слушатель из толпы?

Перси только глаза закатил — в своём неповторимом стиле; это он тоже выработал где-то рядом с бесконечным терпением. И закрыл, наконец, отложенную на покрывало книжку:

— Тес, не дури. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: с родителями может быть неприятный разговор.

— Ты считаешь, я об этом не думал? — взвился Тесей. — Думал! Если хочешь знать, даже репетировал! Но… Проклятье, Перси, это моя жизнь. Ты мне что, предлагаешь думать, будто они этого не понимают?

Персиваль сел, обнял его за плечи. Книжка с тихим стуком упала на ковёр, едва не ударив кого-то из них по ноге.

— Нет, не предлагаю, — мягко отозвался Перси. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты был к этому готов.

— Не был бы — не думал бы о том, чтобы стать аврором, — буркнул Тесей, почти против воли расслабляясь. Перси всегда умел его успокоить — вот так, одним полуобъятием. — Аврорам надо быть готовыми ко всему.

Перси согласно рассмеялся:

— Вот уж это я и сам хорошо понимаю.

***

1918 год, декабрь

Тесей почти уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз, вернувшись домой, из камина шёл прямиком в постель, едва очистив себя от пепла. Одежда слетала с него, повинуясь вялым движениям палочки, и пиджак он, кажется, уронил на лестнице, хотя тому явно не понравилась идея ночевать на ступеньках: он всё-таки взмыл вслед за рубашкой в воздух и потянулся к шкафу.

На кровать Тесей буквально рухнул и минут пять просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, набираясь сил хотя бы для того, чтобы влезть под одеяло. От покрывала привычно тянуло смесью их с Перси одеколонов — и Ньютом. Зверями, сеном, травами, короче говоря — домом.

Тесей даже не сразу понял, что запах усилился, а кровать рядом чуть прогнулась — собственно, оттого, что на неё уселся и сам Ньют. Точно, он же сегодня никуда из дома не собирался, у него в отделе до сих пор царил слабый, но неприятный послевоенный бардак, на фоне которого младший умудрялся выбивать себе выходные. А он, Тесей, совсем мышей перестал ловить. Хорошо, Перси ещё не пришёл, а то уши бы надрал и был бы прав.

В волосы мягко вплелись родные пальцы, несильно надавили на кожу головы… Тесей тихо и согласно простонал — и Ньют понятливо принялся чесать ему макушку. Тесей даже сильнее зажмурился — всё-таки это было бесконечно приятно. И неважно, считал ли Ньют его сейчас уставшим зверем, которому требовалась поглажка и поддержка. Главное — результат, а мотивация может идти к Мордреду. Да и, честно сказать, Тесей и сам о себе почти как об уставшем звере и думал.

Снизу раздался хлопок аппарации, и Тесей приоткрыл глаза — на секунду, потому что, стоило ему это сделать, Ньют тут же задвигал пальцами активнее. Мол, лежи и не дёргайся, ну подумаешь, Перси домой вернулся…

Чуть скрипнула дверь спальни, хлопнула створка шкафа, Перси прилёг рядом и тут же недовольно потянул на себя одеяло вместе с покрывалом — конечно, Тесей, лёжа поверх, мешал ему как следует укрыться.

— Ты поздно, — отметил Ньют откуда-то сверху и справа. — Я сначала подумал, что это Тесей раньше вернулся, но…

— Решил прогуляться, — будничным тоном отозвался Персиваль. — А ты по-прежнему не помнишь наше расписание.

— Мне нет смысла его помнить, — в тон ему ответил Ньют. — Вы же авроры. И если вас ждать к восьми вечера, можете прийти хоть к полуночи. Мало ли. 

— Невыносимая логика, — хмыкнул Перси. — Тес, прекрати издеваться, лезь уже сюда.

Тесей снова открыл глаза. Усталость медленно, но отступала — вслед за пальцами Ньюта, которые тот всё-таки убрал.

«Издеваться» и правда не хотелось — Тесей укрылся, и Перси тотчас же прижал его к себе спиной. После уличной прогулки тело его было довольно прохладным, несмотря на несколько слоёв одежды, и Тесей вздрогнул. Он, наверное, Персивалю сейчас казался обжигающим.

— Закаляешься? — мягко поинтересовался Ньют. Тесей напрягся было, но Перси ответил тоже спокойно:

— Практически. Мне перестало нравиться то, что я постоянно мёрзну. Погода ведь почти не холодная.

— И как? — Ньют заговорил ещё тише, и теперь почти приходилось напрягаться, чтобы слышать его. 

Перси покрепче прижал к себе Тесея. Наверное, так ему было проще отвечать:

— Знаешь… не очень хорошо. Замёрз, как будто в Шотландии. Надо понять, что с этим делать.

Тесей не сдержался и длинно выдохнул, кладя ладонь поверх предплечья брата. С самого возвращения всё хотелось сказать ему: «Перси, дурак, ну перед кем ты выделываешься? Мы что, не понимаем?..» — и Тесей почти отчаялся дождаться, когда старший уже признает свои проблемы, как он сам признал свои — со сном.

Одеяло справа приподнялось — Ньют ужом скользнул к ним, потянул Тесея за руку и устроил голову у него на плече.

— Это у тебя оттуда же, откуда у Тесея кошмары, — деловито и очень спокойно проговорил он, глядя на Перси. — Травами тут помочь трудно. Но… вы явно не одни такие, наверняка есть ещё варианты. Я подумаю.

Тесей дёрнулся. С одной стороны, Ньюта захотелось вдавить в себя и благодарно обнимать, пока не начнёт кусаться, с другой — прямо сейчас обсуждение этой темы его невыносимо коробило.

— Подумай. — Персиваля разговор явно не напрягал. Ну да это было понятно: проблему он определил и решил, что с ней надо справляться, с чего бы ему нервничать. — Но не прямо сейчас.

— Конечно. — Ньют придвинулся ближе — ещё теснее, так что Тесей практически оказался намертво зажат между ним и Перси. — А вы… очень устали?

Спросив, он коротко, но абсолютно не по-братски поцеловал Тесея в плечо. Тот выдохнул ему в макушку — Мерлин, ещё десять минут назад он чувствовал себя разбитым и мало на что способным, но теперь, в тепле дома, рядом с Перси и Ньютом… 

— Не то чтобы. — Рука Персиваля скользнула выше, к груди Тесея, пальцы мягко обвели линии мышц, пока не касаясь сосков. — Тес?

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Не прямо сразу, но да.

— Я соскучился, — решительно объявил Ньют, закинув руку поверх Тесея — видимо, погладить Персиваля по рёбрам, или по спине, обычно он дотягивался. — Вы в последнее время… очень заняты.

— Кто бы говорил, — беззлобно хмыкнул Тесей, в свою очередь поглаживая младшего между лопаток. — Тебя по вечерам вообще из подвала не вытащить.

— Оставь в покое мой подвал. — Голос Ньюта привычно зазвенел, как всегда при обсуждении этой или подобной темы. — Давай я скажу, что вас частенько можно дождаться только посреди ночи, и мы поссоримся вместо того, чтобы…

— Сойдёмся на семейном трудоголизме, — со смешком предложил Перси. Под его руками с них быстро слетало бельё и остатки одежды — Ньют вообще влез под одеяло в брюках и рубашке. — Вы чего вообще хотите, младшенькие?

От последнего слова Тесей, как всегда, слегка вздрогнул. Было в этом что-то… скабрезное, по-хорошему неприличное, когда в постели они подчёркивали, что братья. Когда Перси однажды назвал так Тесея в коридорах Министерства, сложно было в ответ не одёрнуть его при всех.

— Я хочу Тесея, — всё так же безапелляционно сообщил Ньют. — В рот.

Тесей тихо застонал. Одним из многого, что он любил в своём младшем, было именно это — Ньют всегда знал, чего хотел, и не стеснялся ни говорить об этом, ни делать всё, чтобы это получить. Спокойно и решительно. Волнения лишь удваивали страдания, да-да.

— Давай, — тихо отозвался он, убирая руку. — Перси, а ты тогда сзади. Хочешь?

— Конечно. — Перси чуть отодвинулся, только для того, чтобы опустить ладонь Тесею на задницу. — Как такого не хотеть.

Ньют чуть оттолкнул его от себя — прямо в руки Персиваля, поближе, уселся в изголовье, откровенно и приглашающе раскинул ноги. Тесей тихо сглотнул — он почти упирался носом Ньюту в бедро, и пусть у того пока что не совсем стояло — лёгкий запах начинающегося возбуждения уже слегка кружил голову.

— На четвереньки, — велел Ньют — твёрдо, решительно. — Знаешь, чего я ещё хочу, Перси?

— Ммм? — Персиваль пока что легко гладил Тесеевы ягодицы, и тот уже почти решил передумать насчёт своего «не сразу». Кажется, хотелось побыстрее. Может быть, даже пожёстче. Чтобы точно ни о чём не думать — кроме братьев и того, что они с ним делают. Сделают. 

— Чтобы он нас слушался. — Ньют снова вплёл пальцы ему в волосы. — Чтобы ты им покомандовал — ну, и я тоже, немножко. Можно даже без слов, просто пусть… подчиняется. Ты не против?

— Не против, — ответили они хором, потому что Ньют спрашивал их обоих. У Тесея сорвался голос, у Перси — разумеется, нет.

— Хорошо, — со вкусом протянул Ньют. И чуть сжал в кулаке волосы Тесея. — Я же сказал, на четвереньки.

Рука Персиваля дёрнула его за бедро, помогая, легла на поясницу, едва Тесей оказался между ног Ньюта, скользнула ниже, заставляя расставить колени шире. Ньют потянул к себе — просто надавил на затылок, наклоняя его голову к своему паху, и длинно, громко выдохнул, едва Тесей коснулся языком яичек. 

Ньют любил, когда его вылизывали — долго, мокро, по всей длине, когда ласкали языком устье, когда вбирали в рот только головку, одним медленным движением языка возвращались к основанию — Тесей всё это хорошо знал, прекрасно помнил и от раза к разу старался делать это ещё лучше, чем всегда. Сверху доносилось хрипловатое дыхание Ньюта, иногда срывавшееся на всхлипы, сзади Перси растягивал Тесея, сосредоточенно, спокойно, как он делал всегда — или как он делал в принципе всё. Мерлин, и когда успел смазать? Будучи занятым членом Ньюта, Тесей даже не заметил…

Ньют надавил Тесею на затылок ровно в тот момент, как в задницу толкнулся член Перси. Он застонал, и Ньют от этого — тоже, входя глубже, почти доставая до горла. Перси не двигался — Тесей любил, когда ему давали привыкнуть, Перси любил и умел ждать. Ньют, конечно же, останавливаться не собирался — двигал бёдрами, чуть лениво, но очень настойчиво имея его рот — да, это он предпочитал после всех вылизываний. Пальцы его рассеянно перебирали волосы; голова у Тесея кружилась от всего сразу, а когда Перси задвигался, одновременно обхватывая ладонью его член, реальность вообще отошла в сторону, оставляя вместо себя только братьев, только их движения, запахи, звуки, прикосновения и дыхание — что и было сейчас реальнее всего остального.

Ньют почти больно дёрнул Тесея за волосы, выскальзывая изо рта, провёл членом по губам — Тесей понятливо высунул язык и протяжно застонал, ловя им сперму младшего брата. Снова сомкнул губы вокруг головки, выдаивая почти досуха, наслаждаясь полустонами-полувсхлипами, задрожал, когда Ньют прилёг рядом и провел ладонью по его лицу, размазывая по губам, щекам и подбородку то, что не попало в рот.

— Ты такой молодец, — зашептал он, надавливая Тесею на плечи. Тот припал грудью к постели, повернул голову — глаза у Ньюта горели тем блеском, который появлялся только с ними, только после того, как он кончал с кем-то из братьев — или с обоими. — Ты умница, Тесей, ты потрясающий, тебе так идёт быть таким… между нами, раздетым, ты такой красивый, когда мы тебя берём, ты знаешь?..

От его слов Тесей едва не кончил — хотя было ещё рановато, да и Перси движения замедлил — и Тесей двинул бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться поглубже, но ладонь старшего в ответ с силой опустилась на ягодицу:

— Куда? Тут мы решаем, как тебя поиметь.

Тесей всхлипнул в простыню — слишком, слишком медленно, слишком мало, слишком неглубоко... 

— Перси, — выдохнул он, — ну не издевайся, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Ньют… Ньют, ну скажи ему…

— А почему я что-то должен ему сказать? — Ньют говорил почти тем тоном, каким такое мог бы произнести Персиваль. — Мне нравится, как ты его слушаешься. Ты же обещал.

— Потому что… — Тесей не мог думать, — потому что я замечательно тебе отсосал?.. Разве не заслужил… поощрения? 

Персиваль вцепился в его бедро — ногти явно оставят царапины. Он заскулил, жмурясь — Ньют снова начал гладить его по голове, но молча, явно не считая, что Персивалю сейчас были нужны какие-то советы. Но тот, хвала Мерлину, всё же ускорился сам, вдалбливаясь в тело Тесея именно так, как он того и хотел, грубо дроча ему, придерживая и не позволяя сдвинуться ни на дюйм; рука задевала головку, член — простату, запах спермы Ньюта на губах и коже не оставлял и шанса думать о чём-то кроме того, как они только что имели его с двух сторон, и Тесей кончил, вцепившись зубами во что подвернулось, зачем-то заглушая свой крик — и Ньют снова дёрнул его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и стонать в голос. Да, они любили его слушать. Почти тут же на ягодицы брызнула сперма Перси, из растраханной задницы потекли остатки смазки, рука с бедра исчезла, и Тесей, выпрямляя ноги, рухнул на мокрую простыню. Хорошо.

Перси, как куклу, повернул его на бок, лицом Ньюту в грудь, зашептал очищающие заклинания. Он умудрялся быть собранным даже через минуту после оргазма. Иногда Тесея это бесило, чаще — восхищало.

— Поспи, — предложил Ньют. Пальцы его теперь перебирали волосы Тесея невиннейшей лаской, как будто и не было ничего. — Поспи, Тесей. До ужина… или до утра, как хочешь, как получится.

— Я тоже, — Персиваль улёгся Тесею за спину и привычно обнял, — посплю. До ужина или до утра. Ты сам-то скоро?

— В душ, вниз, и вернусь, — пообещал Ньют, вставая. — Надо вымыться, а то они будут ревновать.

— Безусловно. — Перси зевнул Тесею в затылок. — Но ты сам смотри. Может, мы сейчас вырубимся и без ужина обойдёмся.

— Подумаешь, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Поставлю галочку в расписании.

Тесей сонно хмыкнул в подушку. Рабочая усталость вроде бы ушла — на смену ей явилась уютная, чем-то даже приятная. Действительно, стоило поспать.

— Иди уже, — тоже со смешком отозвался Перси. — И свет погаси.

Тесей уснул на его плече ровно в тот момент, когда за Ньютом закрылась дверь.

Утром он обнаружил себя уткнувшимся в макушку сопящего рядом младшего — и без каких бы то ни было воспоминаний о сновидениях.

***

1915 год, апрель

В своих письмах в Хогвартс Тесей и Перси пытались объяснить Ньюту, что на каникулах ему лучше остаться в школе — в конце концов, на носу были ТРИТОНы, и лучше бы не терять неделю подготовки. Потому что дома… какая дома учёба, а готовиться более интенсивно по некоторым предметам Ньюту бы не помешало. Но, скорее всего, именно эти письма в итоге и стали причиной того, что Ньют поехал домой на Пасхалии — кажется, кто-то из них неосторожно упомянул выражение в духе «мы в своё время оба оставались». Конечно, Ньют предпочёл сделать в точности наоборот. Ну, или просто — поперёк любых рекомендаций братьев. Впрочем, правильно сделал — до Тесея только задним числом дошло, что после мартовского скандала, едва не повлекшего за собой отчисление, Ньюту и правда лучше съездить домой. С чисто социальной точки зрения. Младшему, разумеется, на социальное было плевать, но всё же… Так что всё равно вышло так, что они — причём все трое — всё сделали правильно.

Когда мама, прислав им сову с известием о прибытии Ньюта, мягко намекнула на то, что их обоих тоже желает видеть, они только переглянулись и отписали в ответ, что приедут на недельку. За прошедшие с Рождества три месяца соскучиться успели оба — и по Ньюту, и по родителям, и по дому. И даже по гиппогрифам, если честно. Впрочем, ладно: на самом деле они соскучились по ощущению уюта и защищённости, какого не было ни в их лондонской квартире, ни уж тем более на работе, даже несмотря на чай с печеньем каждую пятницу — Трэверс сначала ругался, а потом сам целый котелок бисквитов из дома притащил. 

А в магловский мир, куда иногда приходилось выбираться — всё по тем же, рабочим, причинам — и вовсе не хотелось выходить. Разговоры о войне велись везде, и на самом деле не только среди маглов. Тесей почти физически чувствовал, как истончается понемногу граница между мирами — и, что уж там, вместе со многими материл под нос Эвермонда. Перси не говорил ничего — не выказывал своего отношения даже тогда, когда Тесей спрашивал напрямую, и спрашивать тот перестал. В конце концов, он и сам своими мыслями, выкладками и ругательствами делиться был не готов. Да, даже с Перси. Его правильность — хотя бы внешняя — не раз выручала их обоих, а Тесей сейчас… в общем, далёк был от возможно правильной позиции.

Как бы там ни было, а их ждал дом — гиппогрифы, родители, мамины кексы и отцовский виски — и Ньют. Накануне отъезда Тесей в шутку предложил поспорить: кого их неугомонный младшенький на этот раз притащит с собой, и из Запретного леса или всё-таки чуть безобиднее? Перси только отмахнулся — спорить о Ньюте и его зверях он почему-то терпеть не мог.

В родительском доме они по-прежнему жили вдвоём в одной комнате, как повелось ещё с самого переезда Грейвзов. Только вот уже несколько лет сдвигали перед сном кровати и соединяли их в одну. Родители к ним не совались, Ньют в последние годы — тем более, а спать вместе Перси с Тесеем научились довольно быстро, и лежать под разными одеялами казалось едва ли не абсурдом.

Когда это между ними началось, Тесей не помнил — стёрлась и дата, и даже ощущения. Кажется, впервые поцеловав старшего, он не был в ужасе. Кажется, Перси ещё минут десять разглагольствовал об отсутствии между ними кровной связи и прочей шелухе — не смог удержаться, естественно. Кажется, их не мог оправдать алкоголь — они тогда оба были трезвые. Кажется, кажется, кажется… Кажется, Тесей для приличия пару дней помаялся, а потом рукой махнул. Просто между ним и Персивалем протянулась новая линия связи. Просто она была. Просто она была такой — и ничего объективно плохого они действительно не делали.

Отпуск они с Перси решили не брать, так что в день приезда Ньюта их, разумеется, с утра пораньше дёрнули на задание, так что встречать младшего пришлось маме — и даже встречей это было сложно назвать: она наверняка вручила ему портключ до дома и аппарировала на ипподром — планы, дела… Тесей с Перси вернулись к ночи, опоздав, конечно, на семейный ужин, да и Ньют, похоже, не был готов с ними разговаривать — они нашли его, разумеется, у гиппогрифов, помогающего им готовиться ко сну, и он, занятый, даже обнять себя не дал. Пришлось пойти спать, и досадно Тесею было дико, несмотря на рациональные — ну разумеется! — слова Перси, что у них впереди ещё целая неделя Ньютовых каникул. Неделя, ага — в течение которой Ньют наверняка будет пропадать в грифонюшнях, натащит в сад — а то и в дом — всякой живности и вообще будет поглощён чем угодно, кроме общения с ними. Тесей понимал, что его обида глупа и вообще какая-то детская, но… Если бы от понимания эмоции сразу уходили, жить было бы гораздо проще.

Утром Тесей проснулся со смутным ощущением, будто что-то было не так. И обычно оно заставляло его немедленно подскакивать и проверять всё, что доступно, но тут отчего-то не тянуло. Добрых две секунды у него ушло, чтобы понять: он лежит, уткнувшись носом в кудри растянувшегося рядом с ним Ньюта — хотя засыпал лбом в плечо Персиваля. И вообще-то Ньюта тут быть не должно, тем более без рубашки или пижамной куртки. И вообще-то Ньют забрался в постель не просто к Тесею, а к ним с Перси, и… Твою ж келпи за ногу!..

И вдобавок Ньют ещё, кажется, гладил его спину. Совершенно определённо — не по-братски. Так его обычно гладил Перси.

Тесей закрыл глаза, хотя Ньют и не видел его лица. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что это бесполезно: у него явно сбилось дыхание, а уж по этому-то признаку Ньют точно догадался, что он уже не спит. На самом деле Тесею хотелось орать на двух языках, быстро исчерпывая запас ругательств, и не делал он этого только из опасений разбудить Персиваля, который вчера умотался гораздо сильнее. Это если он спал — затылком Тесей не видел.

— Ньют, — с губ сорвался свистящий шёпот, — могу я, чёрт тебя дери, узнать, что ты творишь?

Ньют вскинул голову и забавно сморщился — то ли досадливо, то ли насмешливо:

— Тесей, а на что это похоже? Это вообще не я тебе объяснять должен, а ты мне. Кстати, ты не объяснял.

— Ты с твоими… исследованиями и без меня всё узнал, — буркнул в ответ Тесей. Ньют опять превращал серьёзный разговор в какой-то обмен абсурдными репликами. — Ты вообще понимаешь?..

— Что я должен понимать? — Ньют поднял брови. Рука его уже скользила по кромке пижамных штанов Тесея. — Вы против?

Тесей бессильно закрыл глаза. Он, честно говоря, понятия не имел, что и как отвечать.

— Что вы с утра разорались, — сонно пробормотал Перси. Приподнялся на локте, хмыкнул, оценивая картину — как он умудрился остаться спокойным?! — и сел в постели. — Так. Ньют, что происходит?

— Пока ничего. — Ньют тоже сел, оставив, наконец, поясницу Тесея в покое. — Вы, кстати, уютно смотрелись.

Тесей гордо отметил, что ему удалось подавить желание вцепиться себе в волосы и хорошенько потаскать голову вправо и влево. Остатки самообладания стремительно улетучивались.

— Ты взломал нашу дверь. — В голосе Перси не было упрёка — словно и его ситуация забавляла. Да как, как он так… вот так, когда Тесей был в панике?! — Неплохо.

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Не самые сложные чары. Вы же дома. И не смотри так, Тесей, ты на испуганного нарла похож. Мне давно про вас всё ясно, вы ведёте себя как давно сложившаяся пара гиппогрифов, честное слово.

— Надеюсь, мама с этой точки зрения не смотрела, — брякнул Тесей. Весь разговор действовал на него так, что на язык лезла только исключительная чушь высшей пробы. 

— Я тоже надеюсь, — хмыкнул Персиваль. — Ньют, но ты же не затем пришёл, чтобы так оригинально сообщить, что тебе о нас известно?

Ньют смотрел прямо, решительно, очень по-взрослому, и Тесей потряс головой. К тому, что его Ньют, его маленький братик, уже год как совершеннолетний, привыкнуть не получалось. Не спасало даже то, что виделись они редко — а может, именно это и мешало. 

— За этим тоже, Перси. Потому что без этого странно было бы сказать, что я хочу с вами. Ну, для вас — странно.

Тесей не выдержал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ладно, ладно, это он понял сразу, но вот после того, как Ньют озвучил свои… э... намерения, ему стало в разы тяжелее. До этой секунды ещё можно было сделать вид, что в его оригинальном пробуждении не было ничего особенного, а рука на спине… мало ли, показалось, они с Перси были близки добрую неделю назад, вот и… Тьфу ты.

— Ты рехнулся? — наконец-то вырвалось у него. — Ты вообще понимаешь?..

Он, конечно, повторялся, но ситуация была, как ни крути, исключительная.

— Да, да-да, скажи, что вы друг другу не родные, а мы с тобой — да, а значит, это ненормально, — зло отозвался Ньют. — У зверей, между прочим, это нормально, а для некоторых видов вообще полезнее, чем искать самку на стороне. И я просто хочу вас, и если вы не хотите меня… как меня, то я пойму и уйду, но если вы собираетесь отказываться только из-за того, что мы братья, то вы оба грёбаные лицемеры, вот вы кто.

Тесей зарылся в подушку глубже. Подушка, конечно же, осталась к его страданиям и терзаниям абсолютно равнодушной. Проклятье, Ньют всегда умел парой фраз вывернуть любую ситуацию наизнанку, поставить с ног на голову и усесться сверху так, что его оттуда даже дракон бы за шкирку не снял. И если отмести всю панику и подумать над его словами, то… Проклятье, Тесей не мог не думать, что он был прав. И в объяснениях, и в обвинениях. 

— Эй. — Кровать заскрипела — Перси перелез через Тесея, сел рядом с Ньютом… наверное, обнял его за плечи. — Не злись заранее. Никто ещё ничего не решил.

— Я решил, — всё ещё сердито отрезал Ньют. — Теперь вам решать. И пусти меня, раз… не решил.

— Ти-хо. — Перси подпустил в голос того обёрнутого мягкой тканью металла, который Тесей — и только он — очень хорошо знал, и от понимания, что сейчас старший говорил так с Ньютом, голова будто сама собой повернулась в их сторону, а глаза — распахнулись. — Не накручивай ни себя, ни Тесея. Ты сам подумай, как это выглядит: ты, с определёнными намерениями, с утра, в нашей постели — и получаем мы твоими намерениями в лоб спросонок. Во-первых, мы не ожидали. Во-вторых, ты и сам, что ли, за минуту решил к нам забраться? Дай нам время. И это — не отказ.

Он действительно обнимал Ньюта за плечи, сидя от него очень близко, ближе, чем всегда — и сжимал его руку. При этом сидел Перси на пятках, поджав под себя ноги, и из-за этого казался выше, хотя вообще-то был самым низкорослым из них троих. И узкоплечий Ньют, оставивший попытки вырваться, смотрелся рядом с ним…

Стоп. Он что, любовался?..

Да. Любовался. И, наверное, надо бы испытать от этого очередной приступ паники, но… но…

— Я пойду умоюсь. — Возможно, это правда поможет. — Умоюсь, и мы поговорим.

— Ты так быстро успокоишься? — фыркнул Ньют ему в спину. Тесей предпочёл сделать вид, что не услышал.

Прохладная вода, которая должна была, по идее, отрезвить, не действовала никак — разве что взбодрила. Тесей потряс головой, едва не сунул её под кран, но понял, что это бесполезно. Ситуацию, в которую Ньют их поставил — мимоходом, как низлам корма насыпал, — надо было решать, надо было прийти хоть к чему-то, и… Если отказать ему только из-за их кровной связи, то любого тёплого отношения младшего Тесей, скорее всего, лишится навсегда. Не случайно же Ньют загодя их лицемерами обозвал. Значит, из головы срочно следовало изгонять весь ужас и пытаться понять, хочет ли он Ньюта… как Ньюта. Как человека, как мужчину, как возможного партнёра.

От этих мыслей, к счастью, не замутило, как он опасался. Правда, однозначно ответить «да» или «нет» он тоже не мог. А ещё нужно было понять, что об этом думает Перси. Но, судя по его действиям и словам, он на самом-то деле не был против. Ну конечно, ему-то проще… Но это означало, что тут всё зависело от Тесея. 

Сложнее, чем сейчас, ему не было никогда. Ни во время СОВ, ни во время ТРИТОНов, ни во время экзаменов в Аврорат, ни… никогда. Ни разу.

Тесей выключил воду, наскоро вытерся и толкнул дверь в спальню — ладно, для начала и правда было бы неплохо поговорить, хотя, похоже, Ньют уже сказал всё, что хотел, и даже больше, а Перси…

...Они по-прежнему сидели рядом на кровати, только Ньют теперь и сам обнимал Персиваля, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Перси гладил младшего по голове, шепча что-то ему на ухо, но при виде выходящего из ванной Тесея тут же замолчал, коротко улыбнулся и расцепил объятия.

— Моя очередь, — заявил он, поднимаясь с постели. Стянул пижамную куртку, явно намеренно задел Тесея плечом, проходя мимо, и скрылся за дверью

Тесей уставился на Ньюта. Перси явно придумал какую-то стратегию, которая требовала оставить их наедине, но прямо сейчас оставаться наедине с младшим… фух. Ладно. Тесею просто следовало прекратить истерику. Разберутся, они обязательно разберутся, куда они денутся.

— Что он тебе сказал? — рискнул спросить Тесей. Стоять надоело, и он лёг рядом, осторожно потянул Ньюта за руку — хотелось любого контакта. Наверное, он завидовал Перси, который так легко и быстро умудрился добиться от Ньюта взаимных объятий.

Ньют руку не отдёрнул, но и не придвинулся.

— Чтоб я на тебя не давил. Что ты воспринимаешь мир по-другому, и для тебя это действительно может быть… странно. Ну, и всё такое, знаешь, как он любит, словно по книжке.

— Да, — Тесей рассмеялся, — это он любит.

Ньют потёр глаза пальцами свободной руки — и резко повернул голову:

— Знаешь, он не против. А ты до сих пор не раскричался и не выгнал меня взашей, так что ты, наверное, тоже не против, просто признать не можешь. Зачем ты всё усложняешь, Тесей?

Голова пошла кругом — хотя, пожалуй, безумия происходящего Тесей больше не ощущал. Ньют опять был прав. И ответа на его вопрос у Тесея не было.

Как, пожалуй, и настоящего ужаса от этой правоты. Настоящего, а не того, который он придумал себе сам.

Ну ладно!..

Тесей с силой дёрнул Ньюта за руку — а то сидит тут, сторонится, иголки выставил, кто тут ещё на нарла похож?.. 

Ойкнув, Ньют повалился с ним рядом, тут же приподнялся, заглянул в лицо округлившимися глазами. Лучи солнца из-за штор высвечивали его веснушки, губы приоткрылись, а ещё от него тянуло теплом, таким теплом, которого Тесей никогда не ощущал — даже от Перси.

— Я не знаю зачем, — выдохнул Тесей, притягивая Ньюта ближе, как можно настойчивее. — Но, пожалуй, хватит мне этим заниматься.

Ньют улыбнулся. Тесей уже почти не помнил такой улыбки, обращённой конкретно к нему:

— Если ты потом передумаешь, я тебя стукну. Нет, натравлю на тебя кого-нибудь. Нет, нельзя, ты их и так опасаешься, но ты учти, что…

— Нет. — Голос внезапно сорвался, рука скользнула с плеч младшего ему на затылок. — Не передумаю.

Тянуть больше не понадобилось — Ньют поцеловал его сам, решительно, с неожиданной силой, как будто в бой бросался с палочкой наперевес. Опыта у него, судя по всему, не было вообще, или был небольшой, но он точно знал, чего и как хочет, и старался урвать побольше — всё-таки боялся, что Тесей действительно мог передумать. И поэтому Тесей перехватил инициативу, чуть стиснул загривок ладонью, сжал нижнюю губу Ньюта своими, толкнулся ему в рот языком — у Ньюта был вкус молока и корицы, каких-то трав, немного — чая… А ещё он удивлённо и восторженно стонал, не прерывая поцелуя, и эти стоны раз за разом пускали по телу Тесея знакомые, абсолютно понятные волны.

Он даже не услышал, как затихла в ванной вода, как хлопнула дверь, не сразу понял, что Перси улёгся с ними рядом и теперь гладил Ньюта по спине, а Тесея удерживал за свободное запястье. Мерлин, Моргана, кто там ещё… а, ну вас всех, отвернитесь и пройдите подальше.

Никогда не было так хорошо.

— И только пожалуйтесь мне ещё друг на друга, — неторопливо заговорил Перси, когда Ньют разорвал поцелуй, — что «с ним совершенно невозможно договориться».

Ньют сполз на кровать справа — лицом Тесею в плечо, раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный, дышащий мелковато и тяжело, — и Тесей осторожно обнял его, прижал к себе, вытащив руку из хватки Персиваля. Ньют возражать не стал: уткнулся в грудь, провёл языком — несколько раз — и вскрикнул, когда Перси, снова оказавшись у него за спиной, провёл рукой по его спине — от самого затылка до задницы. Долгим, сильным движением. Тесей прекрасно знал, как это ощущалось — и очень хотел, чтобы Ньют эти ощущения тоже испытал. Как полагается.

Он никогда не был жадным. 

Ньют протяжно выдохнул — по-прежнему Тесею в грудь. Приподнялся навстречу ладони Персиваля, ухватив Тесея за плечо, снова уставился ему в глаза — ошалевшим, диковатым взглядом. Интересно, чего он ждал, собственно, когда представлял, что они согласятся? Что поговорят и завтракать пойдут?.. Завтрак, конечно, был хорошей идеей, но у Тесея уже немного стоял, и это от одного поцелуя и жара тела младшего рядом — а сам Ньют и вовсе упирался членом Тесею в бедро и даже чуть тёрся — наверное, даже неосознанно.

— Иди-ка сюда. — Перси, укладываясь на бок, подхватил Ньюта поперёк груди, уронил на себя, и они едва не скатились с кровати. — Твою ж баньши… Тес, подвинься.

Тесей послушно дёрнулся в сторону — и замер, не зная, куда смотреть и смотреть ли вообще. На то, как Перси сосредоточенно поглаживал Ньюта по животу, постепенно двигаясь выше, подбираясь пальцами к соскам. На то, как Ньют гнулся в его руках, откидывая голову на плечо. На то, как натянулись его брюки. На то, как Перси касался губами его шеи. На то, как Ньют потянулся к кромке штанов — и на то, как Перси немедленно перехватил его руку:

— Нет. Я сам хочу с тобой это сделать.

Ньют всхлипнул, закусив губу. И опять посмотрел на Тесея, умудрившись сделать это почти с вызовом: мол, а ты так и будешь лежать и смотреть?

— Лучше я, — мягко продолжал Персиваль, аккуратно обводя соски Ньюта и будто ненамеренно их задевая. — Для первого раза — пусть это сделаю я. А Тесей, — он усмехнулся — так, как делал это только один на один с братом, — Тесей посмотрит. 

— И… ин-наче ему будет… слишком? — выдохнул Ньют. Он явно не знал, куда деть руки — и, наверное, только поэтому не пытался освободиться от хватки Перси. В любое другое время он бы точно не позволил с собой такое сделать.

— Да, — спокойно отозвался Перси. — Если нет — он сам разберётся.

Тесей закусил губу. Да уж — пожалуй, он и впрямь мог сейчас только смотреть. И ещё трогать себя, наблюдая за ними. Наблюдая, как Ньют неуклюже попытался приспустить штаны одной рукой, и как Перси немедленно помог ему в этом. Как ладонь Персиваля уверенно обхватила член Ньюта, заставив того заскулить и тут же зажать себе рот…

— Подожди-ка. — Не прекращая дрочить младшему, Перси потянулся правой рукой за палочкой, не глядя, махнул на дверь — Тесей узнал заглушающие чары. — Вот теперь можешь стонать сколько угодно. И кричать тоже. Нам нравится это слышать.

— Очень, — неожиданно для себя поддержал его Тесей. Странно, горло казалось пересохшим до того, что он вообще опасался разговаривать. — Ты очень выразителен, маленький.

Последнее слово вообще сорвалось против воли, но судя по долгому ответному стону — правильно сделало. Ньюту это понравилось так же, как самому Тесею нравилось «младшенький» в свой адрес от Перси. Тесей двигал рукой, наблюдая во все глаза: вот Ньют ещё сильнее выгнулся, вот пальцы Перси огладили его головку, вот Ньют повернул голову и вцепился поцелуем в губы Персиваля, а тот отвечал ему, положив ладонь на шею сзади — и потом выцеловывал Ньюту горло, щекотал языком кадык, ловил губами дрожь от стонов и всхлипов… 

Ньют, конечно, кончил первым — закусив всё-таки ребро ладони, выгнувшись уж совсем немыслимо, запачкав спермой одеяло, штаны, свой живот и руку Перси. Ошалело распахнул глаза — и тихо застонал, когда Персиваль отпустил его и аккуратно уложил на подушку.

У Тесея плыло перед глазами, он оторвался от себя, прилёг рядом с Ньютом и, тоже шалея, провёл ладонью по его коже, собирая капли спермы. Ньют заскулил, почти отчаянно — отодвинулся немного, но тут же вернулся обратно. Глянул исподлобья и обмяк окончательно.

— Тес, — лениво позвал Перси. Оказывается, он уже успел переместиться ему за спину. — Ложись на спину.

Тесей не удержал стона:

— А ты?

— Посмотрим.

У него горели глаза — Мерлинова задница, чего он там только напридумывал?.. Наверное, много чего, и Тесей это ещё выяснит на практике, как и Ньют. Но пока… пока что он просто вобрал в рот член Тесея, втянул щёки, сглотнул — Тесей вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку: простыня, одеяло, штаны Ньюта, неважно… Он попытался было толкнуться — будь ты проклят, старший, хватит издеваться, быстрее, ну же! — но, конечно, Перси предупреждающе надавил ему на бедро. Тесей послушно замер, напрягся в ожидании разрядки — и едва не закричал в рот Ньюту, вдруг потянувшемуся к нему с поцелуем. Только застонал, отвечая, выгнул шею, ощущая, как Перси перекатывает его яйца в ладони, и кончил, когда член упёрся старшему в глотку. 

Ньют оторвался от его губ, положил голову на грудь — Мерлин, сколько же лет он так не делал… Недовольно фыркнул, когда Перси, ложась сзади, повернул Тесея на бок, но быстро пристроился уже на плече.

Горячий член Персиваля ткнулся между бёдер, и Тесей слегка приподнял ногу — насколько сил хватило. Впрочем, Перси быстро перехватил её, удерживая, задвигался — решительно, резко, словно был внутри и брал Тесея так, как тот очень любил, — но кончить предпочёл Тесею на поясницу. И обнял сзади, прижимая Тесея к себе, а Ньюта — к Тесею.

— Надо мыться, — пробормотал он через пару минут.

— И завтракать, — подхватил Тесей сквозь лёгкую дрёму.

Ньют ничего не сказал — только кивнул, мазнув вихрами по коже Тесея. Ну конечно, он-то наверняка уже все свои дела сделал, прежде чем идти к ним…

Часы над дверью щёлкнули стрелками, оповестили, что пробило девять утра, и заткнулись, хвала Мерлину. Свидетелями сегодняшнего утра их можно было не считать.

— Расцепляйтесь, — велел Перси, дружески толкая Тесея в плечо и берясь за палочку. — И приводите себя в порядок, а то маме её опыт наблюдения за гиппогрифами уже не понадобится.

— Раскомандовался, — сонно и беззлобно пробурчал Ньют, не делая попытки поднять голову. Твою-то баньши, это что, это ему… вот такое было нужно, чтобы он сам начал обнимать братьев?..

— Я старший, если ты забыл, — самодовольно хмыкнул Перси. — И давайте сами, пока я вас отсюда не скинул.

— Злой ты, — вздохнул Тесей, с сожалением отползая от Ньюта. 

— Злой и жестокий, — подхватил тот. Перси весело сверкнул глазами:

— Вы оба знали, с кем связались. Младшенькие.

***

1918 год, декабрь

На одеяло шлёпнулась стопка журналов. Картинки и заголовки не двигались, пахло бумагой и немного типографской краской — значит, свежие… Свежая магловская пресса. Замечательно.

Тесею отчего-то вспомнилась детская коробка Персиваля с магловскими «сокровищами». И если он правильно прочитал заголовки — принесённое сейчас Ньютом было в разы ценнее.

— Это что? — Перси отложил черновик отчёта, раздражённо отмахнулся от самопишущего пера, потянувшегося следом. Ньют, стоявший возле кровати, пожал плечами:

— Магловские журналы. С магловскими статьями и исследованиями. Я же говорил, вы после войны не одни такие. Если сейчас читать не хотите, то хотя бы далеко не убирайте. Там наверняка говорится о том, как вам можно помочь. Ну, кроме того, что травами поить.

Тесей коснулся обложки журнала, лежавшего сверху. Заголовок расплывался перед глазами, да и вообще — ему сейчас хотелось не читать всё это и думать об избавлении, а сгрести Ньюта в охапку и молчать.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он. — Пожалуйста.

Ньют снова дёрнул плечом, но рядом всё-таки лёг. Тесей прижал его к себе, зарылся носом в рыжие вихры и закрыл глаза. Ему вдруг стало спокойно, пожалуй, так спокойно, как не бывало ещё ни разу с возвращения. То ли сказалось окончательное понимание, что они с Перси и впрямь не единственные мучились — пусть он знал об этом, но, наверное, полностью понял только сейчас, — то ли сами эти журналы показали ему, что в поисках решения им не придётся прикладывать столько же усилий, как на самой войне, то ли душу грела забота Ньюта, то ли всё сразу. А только он лежал, обнимая младшего, чувствуя рядом тепло тела Перси, и думал, думал, думал — только о том, что они справятся, что всё будет хорошо, и что это уже не самоубеждение, а вполне конкретный план, у которого есть все основания.

— Где ты их взял-то? — спокойно поинтересовался Персиваль. Ньют фыркнул, не поднимая головы:

— В магловских лавках. Перси, ну честное слово, ты меня отругать за что-то хочешь? Я не нарушал Статут. И я их не стащил с лотка.

— Я об этом и не думал, — удивлённо и чуть сердито отозвался Перси. — Просто стало интересно — где. И как.

— Честно. — В голосе Ньюта Тесею послышался лёгкий вызов. — Поменял деньги в Гринготтсе, вышел к маглам, сказал продавцам, что у меня два брата, вернувшихся с войны, после которой им паршиво, и нет ли чего почитать на эту тему. Мне даже ещё больше кучу предложили. Но я полистал и с продавцом поговорил… В общем, мне сказали, что эти — самые полезные. Я часто так делаю, у них довольно неплохие исследователи. И не тебе меня отчитывать, я знаю, что ты до сих пор на чердаке хранишь.

Тесей прыснул. Он всегда, в общем-то, знал: они с Ньютом, насколько бы ни были разными, частенько сходились в мыслях. Вот сейчас почти одновременно коробку с сокровищами вспомнили…

— Мне было одиннадцать, — очень ровным тоном проговорил Перси. — И не лезь в бутылку. Я не пытался ни в чём тебя обвинять или говорить, что твои вылазки к маглам чем-то опасны. Я тебе верю. И я тебе благодарен.

— Тогда какая тебе разница, где я их нашёл? — Ньют поднял голову и хлопнул глазами. Тесей хмыкнул в ответ:

— Это ж Перси. Что ты как будто первый день с ним знаком. Ему обязательно надо всё посчитать, учесть, заархивировать и убедиться, что всё в порядке, даже если он и так это знает. На него наш начальник не нарадуется. Говорит, лет через десять со спокойной совестью уйдёт в отставку, дескать, смена достойная растёт.

— Ничего он такого не говорит, — всё так же спокойно отозвался Перси. Тесей фыркнул — ему действительно было весело:

— Тебе-то? Конечно, не говорит. Так что делай вид, что ты ничего не знаешь.

— Ой, хватит. — Ньют, тоже улыбаясь, лёг обратно Тесею на плечо. — Почитайте, ладно? Обязательно. 

— Обязательно, — мягко пообещал Перси. — И спасибо.

Он взмахнул палочкой, отправляя журналы ровной стопкой на комод. Недалеко, но и не совсем близко — так, как было нужно сейчас.

Ньют нагло закинул на Тесея правую ногу:

— Что будем дарить родителям? У меня четыре новых котёнка низла, как думаете?..

— Ты считаешь, их низлам вдвоём скучно? — Перси закатил глаза, тоже, наконец, ложась и приобнимая обоих. Ньют вскинул голову:

— Конечно! Чем больше низлов, тем лучше!

— Ладно, — отозвался Тесей. — Дари низла. Только сам придумай, как удержать его под ёлкой…

*

Тесей вышел из камина в родительской гостиной — и тут же получил в нос ёлочным колокольчиком. Кажется, золотым — а может, белым, после мешанины красок так сразу и не разберёшь. Колокольчик завис в воздухе, не разбившись о его лицо, и отправился на крючок под полкой, повинуясь движению палочки смеющейся мамы.

— Прости, милый. Я думала, что после появления Ньюта у меня есть хотя бы пара минут в запасе.

В кресле хохотал Ньют, шагнувший в камин первым, и Тесей поспешно отскочил подальше — если Перси сшибёт его с ног, то нос может пострадать и сильнее. Под ёлкой уже стояла небольшая красная коробка, на которую Ньют накануне накладывал чары расширения пространства и где обретался сейчас маленький низл. Из-за работы приехать к родителям в Йоль они не смогли, только в Сочельник, но так было даже лучше: они почти сразу сядут за семейный стол, обменяются подарками, новостями и шутками, и останутся на рождественскую ночь, а то и до нового года, и всё будет хорошо.

Перси, разумеется, из камина вышел степенно и важно, легко взмахнул палочкой, очищая костюм от пепла, и сразу присел на подлокотник Ньютова кресла. Тот всё ещё хихикал, и Тесей, не выдержав, щёлкнул его по носу — разумеется!

— Ай!

— А нечего ржать! — И пусть Тесей сам смеялся, но младший и так обнаглел. Ужас, авторитет старших ниже дна! — Тебе бы так прилетело!

— Ну, как всегда, — донёсся от порога голос отца, — не успели появиться, а уже дерутся! Пойдёмте лучше со мной, я вам виски налью, всё лучше, чем…

— Фрэнсис! — Мама шутливо хлестнула его по плечу пролетавшей мимо веткой остролиста. — Сейчас только час дня, и потом, вы что, оставите меня одну украшать дом?

— Хозяйка не одна! — Невесть откуда рядом с мамой выскочила Милли. — Хозяйка зря говорит, что одна, когда Милли уже и нарезала еловых веток, и покрасила шишки, и…

— Милли умница. — Мама присела на корточки и ласково погладила её по голове. — Но всё равно — никакого виски, пока все не развесят над камином чулки!

— Ма-а-ам, — застонал Ньют, закатывая глаза, — ну какие чулки, всё равно подарки под ёлкой, и…

— Не желаю ничего слышать, — решительно оборвала его мама. — Ладно, так и быть: идите отнесите вещи, а потом — спускайтесь, палочки в руки и развешивать гирлянды!

— Хорошо, — покладисто отозвался Перси. — Отличное решение.

Мама улыбалась, всё ещё держа в руке остролист. Милли подпрыгивала, стараясь выхватить у неё ветку и немедленно пристроить куда-нибудь по праздничному назначению. Отец приобнял Перси и Тесея, сжал плечо Ньюта, помня, что тот не любит объятий… В воздухе уже пахло апельсинами, немного пудингом, сильно — тем же остролистом и хвоей. Тесей даже зажмурился.

Низлы путались под ногами и мешали подниматься по лестнице. Ньют шмыгнул к себе — только чтобы увеличить чемодан и оставить его в комнате. В спальню за братьями не пошёл — да и они только кинули вещи, как обещали маме. 

У самой лестнице Ньют вдруг обнял обоих за плечи и чуть подпрыгнул — Тесей даже охнул от неожиданности.

— Ещё рано, — прошептал он, — но с Рождеством.

— Рано, — безапелляционно подтвердил Перси. — Но с Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, — отозвался и Тесей, широко улыбаясь. 

Всё будет хорошо. Всё обязательно будет хорошо.

Взмахивая палочкой, чтобы отправить на каминную полку зелёный с красным чулок, он бросил взгляд на семейные часы.

На отметке «Дом» ярким золотом горели пять стрелок.


End file.
